


That One Perfect Moment

by moreculturelesspop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop
Summary: He had never understood humanity’s concept of the perfect moment, but right now facing Dean in bed he could confidently call it a perfect moment.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	That One Perfect Moment

“Was that satisfactory?” Cas asks. Dean grunts affirmatively in response. “Is it not custom to talk after?” He runs his hand up and down Dean’s bare arms, noting all the freckles and fading scars, the tan line and light hair.

“Sorry Cas,” he says, staring into his eyes “I’m just processing.” Their legs were still entwined, his semi-flaccid dick resting against his thigh. He can’t stop looking at Dean, his full parted lips still red from the kisses, his toned chest glistening with sweat, his green eyes bright with love. He had never understood humanity’s concept of the perfect moment, but right now facing Dean in bed he could confidently call it a perfect moment.

“We can forget this happened, if you want.”

“No, no!” Dean responds with wide eyes. “This is just a lot to take in,” He flashes a weak smile but Cas can see his uncertainty. He has to distract himself by tracing his chest tattoo. “Hey, hey,” he comforts. “I’m never good at these things. The after sex things. I usually pass out and leave. Chatting is new for me.”

“I can go.”

“Hey,” he repeats, stroking Cas’ cheek, “I thought we got over the leaving thing? I want you to stay,” he softly kisses Cas, his lips barely pressed against his. “I’m just processing, all this is good. Great, even.”

“I know it’s your first time with a male body,” Cas says. “I hope it was satisfactory for you.”

“Sore,” he snorts “But, I’m good, we’re good. Fuck, I wish I was better at these girly things. You think being fucked up the ass would help. Yes, yes, it was good. The stained sheets should tell you that.”

“Dean.”

“I know. You wanted me to talk, this is what you get.” Cas strokes down his Dean’s nose, down his full lips, his palm flat against his sharp jawline. Dean sinks into his touch, closing his eyes and sighing. He was nervous, after all these years, he was nervous in Cas’ presence.

“Of all of my father’s creations, you are one of his greatest masterpieces,” he says, running his hand down his broad shoulders and across his toned chest. “Beautiful and kind, brave and strong. He may have caused a lot of wrong in the world, but creating you was one of his finest moments.”

“Jeez Cas, you should have said that ten years ago. Would have got me in the sack much quicker.”

“Then we might not have had this perfect moment.”

“Fuck, Cas,” he exhales. He wraps his arms around Cas, running his fingers through his hair, and kisses him. It’s deep and desperate, laced with every emotion Dean couldn’t say. “Whatever happens, however bad I fuck this up, know I love you.”

“Dean, you don’t have to say it.”

“I need you to know this isn’t a one-night thing, not a one time no strings. I’m all in.”

“I am glad. I think you do the after sex chat excellently.”

“And yes, the sex was amazing. Fucking mind-blowing. Going to recommend being fucked by a rebellious angel to all my friends.”

“Dean!” he says, he wants to roll his eyes but he can’t hide how happy he feels to hear Dean say those combinations of words out loud. Dean pushes at his shoulder and forces him onto his back. He shifts around so he’s cuddled up to Cas’ chest, using his broad chest as a pillow. “I never imagined it being like this.” He was so soft and cuddly, all worries gone from the lines that gathered in the corners of his eyes.

“If you tell anyone I’m a cuddler, I’ll murder you.” Cas wraps his arms around Dean and listens to him fall asleep against his naked chest, entirely content with that one singular moment.


End file.
